1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch mechanisms and in particular to spring biased latch mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of vehicle construction, a cab is provided having a selectively positionable window. A latch mechanism is conventionally provided for holding the window in one or more preselected dispositions, such as in an open arrangement.
In one form of such latch mechanism, a latch member thereof is slidably guided in a track member and is biased to a latching position by a helical compression spring.
A problem has arisen in the latch mechanisms of this type in that it has been found that, from time to time, the end of the spring catches between the latch member and the track member in the slide channel, thereby causing a hangup of the latch mechanism.
This problem is aggravated by the normal vibrations occurring during use of such vehicles in causing the spring end to move about somewhat in the channel and, thus, tend, at times, to catch the latch member.